iLove You
by Bruja Escarlata
Summary: Carly se siente atormentada por sus sentimientos hacia Sam, sin saber cómo lidiar con ellos. Sin embargo este será un día muy inusual. Tiempos extraños en la vida de Carly.


**iLove You**

Ya llevaban veinte minutos esperando. Freddie estaba aburrido, mirando algo en Internet mientras Carly caminaba frente a la cámara de un lado a otro. A veces observaba el techo, y cuando podía echaba alguna mirada a su teléfono.

Finalmente se dio por vencida.

—No vendrá.

—Deberías hablar con ella mañana —dijo Freddie sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla.

—Sí, claro. "¿Puedo ir con Jonah?" —Carly hizo un gesto de asco— Es insoportable.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer.

Carly se retiró del estudio y bajó a la cocina. Por el camino, justo al lado del sofá, vio a Spencer ensamblando algo. Sobre una mesa pudo ver varios objetos metálicos, papeles y botellas.

—Hola Spencer, ¿qué haces?

—Trabajo en mi nuevo proyecto —contestó Spencer, sonriente.

—¿Y de qué se trata?

—Ah, ya verás —Spencer intentó darle una nota de misterio.

Ella siguió su camino, encontró algunos cereales en la cocina y se puso a comer. Sentía una frustración muy grande... o quizás otra cosa. Algo peor. Una traición.

Cómo podía ser que Sam la abandonase así, o ni siquiera le dijera si llegaría tarde. El programa no iba a hacerse solo, y ella sabía perfectamente lo importante que era.

Justo cuando empezaba a sumergirse aún más en sus pensamientos escuchó que la puerta principal se abría. Pensó que sería Sam, por lo que se levantó rápidamente. Por un lado quería darle una buena reprimenda, pero a la vez sintió un subidón de alegría.

Fue hacia la puerta esperando verla, pero sólo era Gibby...

La inundó una profunda decepción. Fue hasta el sofá y se echó sobre él, quedando desplomada.

Gibby la saludó pero luego fue hasta la mesa donde trabajaba Spencer. Llevaba una caja de cartón que parecía pesada. Al apoyarla sobre la mesa, la abrió y empezó a sacar objetos que Carly no identificaba.

—Gracias, gordito —dijo Spencer.

—Oye... ¿pero puedo ayudarte?

—Claro, Gibby. Necesito ayuda en esto.

Spencer agarró unos papeles y se los mostró a Gibby. Por su expresión parecía que su mente iba a toda velocidad.

Finalmente Gibby hizo un gesto afirmativo, miró hacia la mesa con determinación y luego a Spencer.

—Vamos a hacerlo —sentenció Gibby.

Mientras ellos se ponían a trabajar, Carly suspiró con pesar y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Freddie bajó, saludó a Gibby y procedió a la cocina para buscar una bebida. Luego se sentó al lado de Carly mientras abría su lata.

—Podríamos hacer el programa de todas formas —dijo Freddie tratando de animarla.

—No es sólo eso...

En ese momento se abrió la puerta principal repentinamente, y sí, era Sam.

Freddie la saludó con un gesto, luego se levantó lentamente para retirarse. Sam se acercó a donde estaba Carly y también se echó en el sofá. Carly le echó una mirada fugaz, y luego se quedó observando el televisor apagado.

—Sam, sabías que hoy debíamos grabar el programa...

—Hay tiempo, no te preocupes.

—Ese no es el punto.

—¿Entonces cuál es? —preguntó Sam, cruzándose de brazos.

Carly no dijo nada.

—Jonah tiene los días muy ocupados. Así que nos vemos en su tiempo libre, no es fijo. Por eso improvisamos —dijo Sam.

—Pero aquí no podemos improvisar.

—¡De eso se trata iCarly! —exclamó Sam.

—¡No! En una hora quiero que grabemos esto, así no habremos perdido todo el día...

—En diez minutos me voy con Jonah, volveré luego.

—Maldita sea... —masculló Carly.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Sam, en un tono más hostil.

Carly no le dirigió la mirada y mantuvo los labios apretados. Luego dejó salir un suspiro.

—Nada. Haz lo que quieras.

Carly se levantó violentamente y se dirigió a su habitación. Lo que siguió fue un portazo. Sam se quedó en su lugar, con una notable expresión de molestia en el rostro.

Spencer y Gibby intercambiaron una mirada. No quisieron intervenir, Spencer sabía que a veces podía empeorar las cosas. Así que continuaron su labor.

* * *

Carly estaba en su cama, aferrando un almohadón con fuerza. ¿Cómo podía ella hacerle esto? Jonah...

Jonah era el problema. Y no tenía forma de hacer nada al respecto.

Siempre había sentido algo especial por Sam. Se conocían desde hace años, y en tiempos recientes sus sentimientos por ella se habían profundizado más. Pero a la vez tenía miedo de que no fuera algo recíproco. Nunca se animó siquiera a insinuar algo.

Entonces llegó Jonah. No había nada más que hacer. Ya ni siquiera podía estar con ella grabando el programa. Quizás... hasta ese proyecto conjunto había perdido valor para Sam. ¿Sería que Sam estaba avanzando en su vida mientras ella seguía anclada pensando en un programa web y la ilusión de estar siempre a su lado?

Por un lado trataba de convencerse de que simplemente debía asumirlo, por otro lado quizás era momento de terminar con todo. Tenía sensaciones fuertes y contradictorias que no hacían más que enjaularla en un espiral de confusión.

* * *

Freddie regresó hacia el sofá justo cuando Sam se encaminaba hacia la puerta. Él aceleró el paso para alcanzarla.

—¡Oye, Sam!

—¿Qué quieres, Fred?

—¿Dónde está Carly? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

A pesar de preguntar con toda la inocencia del mundo logró irritar a Sam.

—¡Pregúntale a ella cuando deje de llorar!

Dicho esto Sam salió y cerró la puerta fuertemente. Freddie se quedó inmóvil, algo impactado. Gibby se aproximó a él para hablarle en voz baja.

—Discutieron.

—¡Qué día! —exclamó Freddie.

—No fue nada grave, ya se van a arreglar —agregó Gibby.

—Supongo que iré a... desarmar la bendita escenografía, y todo. A lo mejor mañana grabemos.

Dicho esto Freddie se encaminó hacia el estudio, pero al pasar junto a la mesa donde estaba Spencer se detuvo.

El objeto metálico tenía el tamaño de una botella de cerveza pero era cilíndrico.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Sabes, Freddie? Siempre quise conocer el espacio —contestó Spencer.

—Pues... que bien.

—Estamos construyendo un cohete espacial. A escala, claro.

—¿Y funcionará?

Spencer dejó lo que estaba haciendo y apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Freddie.

—Claro que funcionará. Pienso enviarlo al espacio con una cámara montada encima... pero no sé si grabar o transmitir en vivo mis descubrimientos. ¿Habrá señal en el espacio?

—No lo creo, Spencer.

—Tienes razón. Debería grabar.

Tras la conversación Spencer volvió su atención a su trabajo. Gibby regresó con algunos objetos más, para luego anunciar que se iba. Daba su colaboración por terminada.

Junto al cohete dejó un par de botellas. Una de ellas contenía un líquido azul.

* * *

Mientras tanto Sam y Jonah se encontraban en el Groovy Smoothie bebiendo unas malteadas. Jonah estaba sonriente, con su típico aire de triunfador. Sam por el contrario se veía más distraída, tenía sus pensamientos en otra parte...

—¿Estás bien, Sam?

—Sí, es sólo que... siento que hice algo mal.

—Vaya. ¿Cómo qué?

—Le había prometido a mi amiga grabar el programa con ella y no lo hice.

Jonah hizo un gesto comprensivo pero no dijo nada.

—Tal vez ya esté mejor. ¿Me acompañas?

—¿Adónde vamos?

—A grabar el programa. Va a salir bien, ¡será divertido!

—Suena bien. ¡Vamos!

Pagaron las malteadas y salieron del local. Sam no quería pelearse, esperaba poder sortear lo que había sucedido, grabar el programa y luego hablar honestamente con su amiga.

* * *

Cuando Carly salió de su habitación, pasándose las manos por el rostro, vio a Freddie moviendo algo. Al observarlo nuevamente vio que se llevaba un pedazo de la escenografía.

—¡Freddie! ¡¿Qué haces?! —preguntó Carly, sonando sumamente alarmada.

Freddie se sobresaltó y dejó caer lo que llevaba, que se dañó al impactar con el suelo. Spencer también se giró al oír el altercado pero pronto volvió su atención a su proyecto.

—Pensé... que ya no grabaríamos por hoy —respondió Freddie pasándose una mano por la cabeza.

—Pero no por eso vas a desarmar esto. Freddie... Freddie...

Carly alzó la mirada y se dio vuelta. Se apoyó contra la pared, miró el pedazo de escenografía roto con preocupación. Meneó la cabeza, incrédula.

—Tranquila, lo subiré de nuevo...

—Grabaremos igual, así sea yo sola.

Freddie asintió con la cabeza. Levantó el pedazo de escenografía, que al moverse se terminó de partir. No quiso mirar a Carly, juntó los dos trozos y se los llevó al estudio.

Carly fue a la cocina para prepararse una taza de café. Excesivamente fuerte.

La puerta principal se abrió en ese momento e ingresaron Sam y Jonah. Mientras Sam se dirigía a la cocina, Jonah vio el cohete y se acercó, maravillado.

—¡Increíble!

Spencer se dio cuenta de su presencia, y se dio vuelta.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí, Jonah?

—Acompaño a Sam, está por lo del programa.

—Ah, genial —dijo Spencer.

Jonah empezó a preguntar cosas sobre el cohete, que Spencer explicó con demasiada paciencia mientras daba unos últimos retoques.

—Es un gran proyecto. Un chico llamado Gibby me ayudó, incluso consiguió algunos planos pero tuvimos que hacerlo a escala.

Le mostró a Sam una de las hojas donde se veía el esquema de un cohete. Jonah miró con curiosidad. En el encabezado de la página podía leerse "Vergeltungswaffen-2". Spencer sonrió, orgulloso de su obra.

—Siempre quise hacer naves para la NASA.

—¿Y qué es eso? —preguntó Jonah señalando las botellas.

—Son los combustibles. Gibby me dejó una nota sobre las medidas apropiadas, ya sabes... pueden ser un poco volátiles.

—¡Qué interesante!

Mientras ellos conversaban, Sam había llegado a la cocina pero en cuanto Carly vio a Jonah hablando con Spencer se cruzó de brazos.

—Vamos, Carly. Vine para grabar esto.

—Sam, ya no importa.

Carly volvió a echarle una mirada a Jonah. Se dio vuelta, caminó unos pasos y se quedó inmóvil. No quería que Sam la viera... no así.

Pero mientras Carly se torturaba por dentro, Sam sólo estaba confundida. Y empezaba a enojarse.

—No te entiendo, Carly —dijo Sam en un tono de resignación.

—Está bien, Sam. No es tu culpa, es la mía.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. Quise arreglar lo de hoy, hacer esto y veo que estás peor. No sé qué pasa contigo.

Carly suspiró. Cerró los ojos un instante, y luego se volvió a Sam.

—Freddie está trabajando arriba. Una pieza de la escenografía se rompió y...

—¿Por eso estás así? —dijo Sam observando el aspecto de Carly, especialmente los rastros de lágrimas.

—Sí... sí —mintió Carly con un temblor en la voz.

Sam asintió lentamente mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente. Luego volvió a su postura habitual.

—Perdón, Carly. Sé cuánto te importa el programa, no pensé que te podía afectar tanto...

—Sam, no...

—Vamos, solucionemos esto. Arréglate un poco, ¡ánimo! Yo iré a comprar cinta adhesiva o lo que sea para arreglar lo que se haya roto.

Antes de que Carly dijera algo, Sam le dio un abrazo y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Luego se dirigió a la sala.

Al avisar que salía, Spencer pareció acordarse de algo. Dejó sus herramientas sobre la mesa y fue hacia el sillón, levantó un almohadón para sacar su billetera y se lanzó hacia la puerta.

—¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Tenía que comprar un estabilizador!

Sam y Spencer se fueron. Carly se acercó hacia el sofá desde donde vio a Jonah inspeccionando el cohete, lo cual no le hizo mucha gracia.

Al notar su presencia, Jonah la saludó. Carly le respondió con amargura.

—Voy a mi habitación. Espera a Sam sin tocar nada.

—Sí, claro.

Carly fue a encerrarse. Jonah volvió su atención a la mesa donde estaba el cohete. Agarró la botella con el líquido azul y vertió tres cuartos de la misma por una entrada lateral que tenía el cohete.

—¡Ayudé a la ciencia!

Sintiéndose satisfecho se arrojó al sofá y encendió el televisor. Puso un canal donde transmitían un partido de los Miami Dolphins. No pasó mucho hasta que empezó a aplaudir y gritar cosas a la pantalla.

* * *

Una vez en su habitación, Carly respiró hondo. Sentía que empezaba a dolerle la cabeza, y no podía dejar de volver a la conversación que tuvo con Sam. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si respondía otra cosa? No tenía sentido, ya había perdido todo. Esa mentira cerró todas las puertas.

¿Por qué no podía ser sincera? ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo?

En una fracción de segundo se le amontonaron los pensamientos. Aún podía cancelar la grabación, y que Sam se llevara a Jonah. No se sentía bien, no quería hacerlo. Pero a la vez... podía hacer sentir bien a Sam. Al menos si le daba la ilusión de que con el programa todo estaría mejor. No quería darle una decepción, cancelar todo a último momento... sólo sería más confusión, más dolores de cabeza. Y borraría su sonrisa... cuántas contradicciones.

Carly casi se quiebra nuevamente pero intentó mantener la compostura. Quizás tenía que hacer la actuación de su vida. Aparentar que todo estaba bien. Y rogar que se terminase de una vez aquel día infernal.

Empezó a arreglarse un poco, tratando de alejar a sus fantasmas. Les pedía un poco de paz, al menos para hacer esto.

No tardó mucho en mejorar su aspecto. Se limpió la cara, se peinó bien, se puso un poco de maquillaje y trató de sonreír. Se puso un vestido azul oscuro con un saquito encima, calzas negras y botitas beige.

Se miró al espejo y este le devolvió la imagen de su máscara, una tormenta encerrada en una sonrisa.

En ese momento escuchó que la puerta principal se abría y la voz de Spencer llenaba el lugar. Por un momento la anticipación le hizo pensar que era Sam, así que trató de relajarse.

* * *

Spencer dejó sobre la mesa lo que había comprado y realizó los últimos ajustes. Jonah se acercó, expectante.

—Mira, voy a tratar de hacer un vuelo de prueba. Según las notas de Gibby con el combustible que ya le puse debería elevarse sin representar peligro —explicó Spencer.

—Claro, seguro. ¿Era esa botella azul?

—¿Cuál? No, hay varias azules. Gibby me dijo que le ponga el combustible verde.

Spencer accionó algunos mecanismos del cohete, que empezó a emitir un sonido similar al de un motor.

Mientras ese sonido se volvía más intenso y la mesa vibraba, Spencer fue hasta la cocina y sacó un refresco de la heladera.

—Se accionará en unos diez minutos, según Gibby. Así que mientras tanto voy a brindar con...

Su frase se interrumpió cuando el cohete emitió un ruido similar a un disparo. En un instante lanzó una poderosa llamarada que incendió el sofá.

Antes de que Spencer pueda hacer algo, todo se llenó de humo y el cohete se disparó en medio de una bola de fuego. Perforó el techo en un segundo para luego explotar provocando un ruido ensordecedor junto a una potente onda expansiva que destruyó casi todo el estudio.

Algunos escombros cayeron sobre el lugar donde alguna vez estuvo la mesa. El sofá junto al televisor y otros objetos estaban en llamas.

Spencer tenía rastros de cenizas y ollín encima. La explosión lo había lanzado contra la encimera, por lo que estaba bastante adolorido. Desde el suelo sacó su teléfono celular, en el que marcó un número.

—Mierda —tosió por el humo—, llamaré a mis amigos bomberos.

La puerta de la habitación de Carly había salido despedida hacia dentro y por un milagro no la había matado. El espejo estaba hecho trizas, a la vez que una nube de polvo y humo le impedía ver bien.

Entre confundida y aturdida, Carly salió de su habitación. Observó la devastación con espanto, empezó a caminar de manera inestable hasta que se detuvo al pisar algo blando.

Cuando bajó la mirada vio el cuerpo chamuscado y mutilado de Jonah. Incluso la mitad de su cara estaba esquelética.

Carly cayó de rodillas, sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía. La escena era dantesca, su mente no podía procesar lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

—Jonah... —murmuró en un jadeo.

El shock le dio un golpe. Se empezó a reír mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, que pronto comenzaron a correr por su rostro.

Su risa se interrumpió a ciertos intervalos por una tos que se convirtió en arcadas. Se puso de pie temblando, y continuó su camino en medio de aquel infierno.

Afuera comenzaban a oírse las sirenas de los bomberos. Carly pasó junto al sillón en llamas y llegó al umbral de la puerta que ya no estaba. La vio tirada en el pasillo, hecha pedazos y arrancada de sus bisagras. Así también había daños por el piso y la pared.

Cuando giró la cabeza hacia un lado vio a Sam, inmóvil. En el momento en el que se vieron, la bolsa de compras que Sam llevaba en su mano cayó al suelo.

Carly dio unos pasos casi arrastrando los pies en dirección a Sam. Estaba cubierta de polvo, tenía todo el cabello desordenado, algunas pequeñas heridas leves por la frente y una de sus mejillas debido a las esquirlas del espejo, y el maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas. Sam parecía estar paralizada.

—Carly... yo... estaba por entrar y... —mascullaba Sam, sin dejar de mirar a Carly—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó, Carly?

Su confusión era mayúscula. Especialmente al ver que Carly sonreía y lloraba al mismo tiempo.

Carly la tomó por los hombros.

—Ya es demasiado tarde, Sam.

Dicho esto Carly la abrazó con fuerza. Sus sollozos se hicieron más intensos. Sam seguía inmóvil, pero lentamente fue subiendo sus brazos para aferrar a Carly. Los bomberos no tardaron en llegar, algunos ingresaron y rescataron a Spencer.

A pesar de sentir que todo a su alrededor estaba en llamas, Carly se sentía segura junto a Sam. Necesitaba tenerla a su lado, y en ese momento era lo único en lo que podía pensar.


End file.
